The present invention relates generally to an improved bow saw and handle. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a bow saw having a stabilizing handle extension connected to the bow of a bow saw.
Traditional hand-held cutting saws can be extremely efficient in cutting logs, tree-limbs, and small tree trunks. This requires that the user possess a sufficient combination of strength, speed, and dexterity to obtain a rhythm as he/she applies multiple cutting strokes. Without such skill or strength, at each stroke the user is apt to experience stoke interference, resistance, or in some cases, even complete stoppage. In the latter case, that isxe2x80x94when the blade is momentarily lodged in the wood mid-stroke, the user must begin a new series of strokes, or otherwise attempt to regain his/her stroke rhythm. Such stoppage stems from at least two problems that the present invention eliminates, or at the very least, substantially minimizes.
The first problem which typically causes mid-stroke stoppage is angular saw movement transverse to stroke direction. While in mid stroke, a user not having sufficient skill will allow the entire saw to bend from side-to-side. With traditional hand-held bow saws, the user grips the bow to create a hinge of sorts, such that the saw deviates from one side to the other with respect to the user""s hands and the direction of cutting. This tendency persists with all saws not having an appropriately designed extension.
The second of these problems that typically causes a saw blade to xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d is a lack of constantly applied stroke force. Even where the user succeeds in maintaining a series of strokes all in a single direction so as to eliminate the above-mentioned xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d effect, some users are unable to supply constant force for effective follow through. This also gives rises to mid-stroke blade stoppage because the user does not supply a constant amount of force throughout the entire stroke. Thus, the present invention provides a more stable saw that evenly distributes cutting force through-out the entire cutting stroke.
The present invention also envisions the use of an elongated handle. As such, the present invention is especially useful for brush clearing and for cutting Christmas trees. Usually, Christmas trees must be cut while stooping down, or while the saw user is on his/her hands and knees. This is something to be avoided, especially when the ground at the foot of a tree is covered with snow, slush and/or mud.
Several U.S. Patents disclose various saws having elongated handles, but none specifically provide features to stabilize each cutting stroke first, by eliminating transverse movement caused by pivotal handle movement and second, by evenly distributing stroke force.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,664 teaches an improved pruning and tree topping saw comprising a carrier bow including a cylindrical stock bolted and secured by an embracing band to an extension handle. It is purposely designed to position the handle extension parallel to the blade so as to permit tree top cutting. It does not mention or suggest a handle or bracket that stabilizes the saw""s cutting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,349 teaches a tree trimmer comprising a resilient bow and a bracket for connecting a handle thereto. It does not mention or suggest a handle or bracket that stabilizes saw cutting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,088 discloses a trimming tool having a pipe handle extension connected to a foliage trimming saw frame via a T-shaped fitting. As such, the above-mentioned references do not disclose devices that stabilize saw cutting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,278 teaches a hacksaw frame which has an elongated bar, integrated handle, and a pivotal link for cutting bolts. Although it is designed to provide an angled handle and blade relationship which gives more effective cutting or xe2x80x9cdigxe2x80x9d by virtue of the slight angular positioning of its handle with respect to its blade, it does not stabilize cutting stroke. For example, it neither provides features that eliminate transverse movement caused by pivotal handle movement, nor evenly distributes stroke force for the duration of the stroke.
Other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 920,414 issued to Batchlor, provide a handle connected to both a medial portion and end portion of a saw frame. This device provides limited cutting stability, however. Due to transverse movement caused by pivotal handle movement it tends to swing from side-to-side.
Moreover, like the other above-mention references, it does not provide any features which evenly distribute stroke force along the duration of the stroke. As with the above-mentioned references, the cutting efficacy of this device relies heavily on the skill of the user. As such, the user must provide a consistent cutting force through-out the stroke, or otherwise be faced with the unpleasant experience of having the saw blade stopping mid-stroke. The user then must begin sawing again to re-establish a rhythm.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more stable bow saw that allows smoother and easier cutting, as well as improved access to low lying wood, brush, and tree trunks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow saw allowing improved cutting efficiency by evenly distributing stroke force.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow saw allowing improved cutting efficiency by eliminating transverse movement caused by transverse blade movement with respect to a user""s hands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow saw with the foregoing improvements using pre-existing, and therefore less expensive, basic components.
These and other objects are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by providing a bow saw comprising a bow having a medial section and two ends, each end connected to the medial section; a blade attached to the bow at each said end; a connecting device; and an elongated handle connected to the bow by the connecting device; wherein the connecting device minimizes transverse movement of the blade and the bow, and wherein the connecting device evenly distributes stroke force throughout each stroke.
These and other objects are achieved in a second aspect of the present invention by providing a stabilizing handle extension for a saw, comprising a contractable connecting device adapted to being attached to a saw having a blade; and an elongated handle attached to the connecting device; wherein the connecting device minimizes transverse movement of the blade and said bow, and wherein the connecting device evenly distributes stroke force throughout each stroke.
These and other objects are achieved in a third aspect of the present invention by providing a saw handle extension connecting device comprising a contractable member having at least one end adapted for attachment to a saw frame, and having a second end adapted to receive an elongated handle extension; wherein the contractable member is adapted to minimize transverse movement of the saw when operably connected to the saw and the elongated handle, and wherein the contractable member is adapted to evenly distribute stroke force throughout each stroke when operably connected to the saw and the elongated handle.